darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Tower
The 'Radio Tower '''is a major location found on the outskirts of the Swamp. There notably is no Deep Water in this area, likely due to the fact that a radio tower would be build on higher ground. It is highly recommended to discover the holes shortcut to the hideout 4 first, as you need a lot of time to investigate the Radio Tower and find your way to the Bunker Underground entrance. The area is a tangle of wires, steel, bones and twigs, to make a large nesting ground for the Banshee Babies. Around 20 can be found roosting in the area (no hyperbole). It's also home to a raving madman, who asks the player to kill them in exchange for a key to the central tower, 'relieving him of his watch'. They cannot be interacted with by the player outside of this. Three Glares can be found nearby - which have to be traversed through a box puzzle. The network of sprawling paths give multiple ways to traverse the area. Each of them however lead back to the locked central building where rusted, dysfunctional radio equipment can be found inside. Many of the skeletal corpses scattered around include such loot as Batteries, Shotgun Shells, Flares, a Flashlight, and so on. There is also a working Compressor and a Bunker Entrance similar to the one found in Chapter 1, but be careful, there are dangerous Banshees in this area. Strategy * Explore this area during the early morning. Even with the shortcut system, it can be a long trek to leave the Radio Tower for Hideout 4. If explored in the afternoon it's quite possible to be caught out during the night. * Bring a few Sickle. They can make short work of the Banshee Babies. * Bring a Military Flashlight, and some molotov cocktails, you need it underground to navigate in the dark tunnel systems and to actually get further to a Dreamscene. Trivia * According to the developers, an expansion for the Radio Tower's underground is currently being worked on. It should probably be released with the next major update. ''Released :) * In Alpha 8, there were some bugs involving the madman, one of which would make his dialogue lines still display if he was killed. These were all fixed in Alpha 9. * The Talking Tree (or rather, one of it's 'residents') vaguely informs the player to go to the Radio Tower. The Radio Tower Bunker leads to the end of Chapter 2 and the Epilogue. WATCH-OUT: you only have one chance to find the way without dying / you can't go back from now, the metal door closes forever. Be prepared and don't go through the metal door until you have done everything you wanted to do. (After the Epilogue, it is possible to go on playing the game) If you can manage to not die you get a different ending and can actually see the thing that causes all the infections...